


Sap

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Harry is a Tree Slut, Lust, Mpreg, Other, Potions, Tree human relationships, seedings, special sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in a relationship with the Whomping Willow, The tree is just glad to find a way to incubate a seed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sap

**Author's Note:**

> This was a WTF moment brought to you by Firehedgehog, who only owns the fanfic and anything original. Harry Potter is owned by Rowlings.

Harry moaned as the huge mast thrust deep inside him, twisting and turning as no human like creature could. The sky was black with only a few stars, not even a sliver of the moon.

The eighteen year old cried out in pleasure, as the whomping Willow of all things invaded his body.

The tree was very old, and intelligent. It was also very rare, since no one knew how they procreated.

This, relationship... had begun when Harry had escaped a fangirl after she dosed him with an illegal lust potion near the beginning of September.

What should be illegal, should be the pleasure a tree was giving him.

“Oh yes, yes,” Harry cried happily, as he felt the trees special sap fill inside him.

Finally the tree withdrew, and Harry moaned as his body shivered as it cooled from the sweat on his body.

Smirking, Harry pulled on his clothing and slipped back inside the school via the secret passages.

OoOoO

Every night Harry found himself being drawn to the tree, where it filled him with its sap. Leaving him in quivering pleasure, and then having to force himself to head inside.

Sighing Harry washed his body, as an eighth year he'd managed to get his own room, a good thing since his activities might have been noticed then.

Even though the year wasn't over, he'd been offered a teaching job for defence next year.

He was going to take it, having no urge to chase dark wizards for the ministry.

That, and he'd have easy access to his tree.

He hummed as he washed, and hand going to his belly where it protruded roundly, he wouldn't be able to hide it with his overlarge clothing soon.

He smiled as he felt a kick, thankfully not against his bladder.

Only three months to go.

//Flashback//

“Male Wizards can get pregnant!” Harry said in shock to Poppy.

“Its rare, but it happens. And if you decide to go this route for an heir, if your the carrier you don't have to marry the father either. Wedlock is acceptable, especially after the first war with Voldemort,” Poppy explained.

Harry Blushed heavily, for after breaking up with Ginny when they went on the run he'd realized he actually disliked the female form.

//End Flashback//

Inside him he carried a child, he had found a spell to make sure that instead of a seed the first would be a child. Oh, he would definitely carry seeds in the future... but the first would be his.

He didn't know if it would be make or female, but he would be happy either way.

The tree knew this child was human also, since it was being very gentle of his stomach.

He licked his lips as he though of the willow taking him, teh act that would would bring seedlings for the tree and himself future children.

OoOoO

Two months after exams, Harry gave birth to his first child and heir to the Potter family. A baby boy.

Then, apparently gave birth to two more boys. Triplets, he hadn't realized since he hadn't let anyone know of his pregnancy so no one could have checked.

In December he gave the Whomping Willow several seeds, and several more before summer hit.

In the following years, Harry gave the tree many seedlings and also had many more children. He was a bit obsessed over a large family he knew, but he could afford it.

He was very smug when he died of old age, since no one still couldn't figure out who the children father was, not even with magic.

END


End file.
